comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-26 - Going to School
While Rina said someone might be by to Pick up Richenda, John felt it would be better if they arrived on their own terms. Richenda already feeling nervous about this. John treated Richenda to breakfast, very large one. As he Cyber and their new friend move to the Mansion up the path. Cyber currently in his Dog form walks next to the young girl. Being human and despite the cold John has no fear of this place as he says. "The manor is a nice place, wish I could stay here. But I have no active X-gene." He almost sounds disappointed with that fact. Finally after taking their time he knocks on the front door, providing someone doesn't open it the moment they get there. Rina shakes her head at John "Not the way this usually works...there's a reason they come to you, y'know" but she'd called ahead to give a heads up and explain things: that chenda was homeless and had accidentally created balls of light that flashed and blinded John...who wanted Hank and kitty to poke at his alien tech 'dog' and was otherwise just a normal human boy. Coming on down, and letting out a loud yawn comes Jean. Her hair is somewhat frizzy, but she's coherent enough as she floats a very large mug of coffee up and towards herself then. Well, who was already out on the front grounds? Jono was here, a guitar in his lap. He looked dressed for the weather - the very light, dusty snow that fell about was less like snow and more like just an abundance of soft, cold little dust particles. His jacket had a smattering of white over it, and his facial covering was up. Spotting Rina, Chenda, and John (and the dog), the man rose and started toward them, even as he strummed his instrument. Chenda herself, nervously tagging along, just keeps her hands in the pockets of her borrowed winter coat and lets the two talk. There's nothing she can contribute to the conversation that wouldn't make her sound like the rube she is, like commenting on the admittedly-impressive grounds (which they know are impressive), remarking on the walk (which they know is rather long), or the cold and snow (which they're quite capable of seeing for themselves, being out in it with her). At least, not until someone ahead stands up and makes himself known, guitar music now dopplering in their direction as he closes the distance. "Jono! Hey!" the gypsy girl calls, waving a hand clad in a borrowed mitten exuberantly. "How are you?" It's /such/ a relief to have an outlet for the nervous energy she's building up! Jean's frizzy hair is making her look more like Marge Simpson at the moment as she smiles, "Thank you for calling ahead John, Rina." Jean takes a breath and sniffs at her coffee like it's the ambrosia of the gods. "And welcome to Xavier's. I'm sorry we didn't get very much in your background, just that you needed a place to stay. So would you care to join us in the kitchen for some breakfast and talk?" with a Smirk to Rina, "Hey she's nervous as hell, been through a lot in one day Rina, and the next day some stranger is gonna come up and take her away to some school. I would be surprised if she didn't panic and jump out of the car." He tells her. Then when Jono approaches and Richenda seems to know him he relaxes. "Well that's nice. Nice to meet you again Jono." He says slowly coming up to offer his hand in honest friendship. Cyber follows along beside him, the massive dog on a leash as well. As John is greeted he bows to the Lady of the House. "The pleasure is mine." John attempting to charm some. "Coffee, my coffee would send you to the moon and back with energy to spare." he tells her. Rina gives an nod to Jono "What's up Bub?" her clothes were obviously borrowed, too tight in some places and baggy in others, and oh definitely Hope's! She wasn't wearing a jacket though just a hoodie from Hope's dresser. Her on Chenda's back atr the base of her next casually, might be a bit intimidating for some but that didn't occur to rina, as she patted Chenda there absently to keep her someone at ease..least that was her intent! "Heya Jean" nodding to the older adult that looked like she just got out of bed "This is Chenda, she's homeless and far as I know makes blinding flashes of light balls, John on the other hand is a human but that dog is all alien tech that's bonded with him" trying to fill in Jean just a little. Then turns to john "And before ya start on bout secret stayin that way...secrets we keep round here, kinda like vegas" then shrugs "didn't figure ya'd like it much for us ta drop by when ya sent someone ta pick us up Jean, reception like mine might give this 'un a heart attack" a smirk on her face Jono was, of course, loath to stop playing, but he wasn't about to ignore shaking John's hand. Holding his guitar aside, he would shake John's hand, then offer a hand to Chenda. < Hullo again, you lot. Welcome here, eh? A little bird mentioned yer'd be comin' this mornin', Chenda. Please, like Ms. Grey says, c'mon in an' we'll set yer up with breakfast an'... erm... questions. > His telepathic voice was cheerful, at least. Jean gives a smile and a wave, "Yes, and if you feel up to it we can ask some questions about you." Jean goes on, "Like your level of schooling, which helps us select an appropriate level of classes to put you in,and if you feel safeon it about your powers." Once inside the Dog's form changes, the Chain is absorbed into the dog's body as it molds, and reshapes it self into a Slender quadurpedal red and black dragon. //~Nice to be able to walk around again openly. Greetings Ms. Grey. My Name is Cyber.~// Cyber greeting Jean makes John smile as he says. "Yes I thought if nothing else, Xavier's might be able to help Richenda get on her feet, or point her in the direction of people she could trust." As John and Cyber settling, John looks around, "Damn, I almost wish I did have an Active X-gene. This place is nice. Lot more homey than the Avengers Academy." Chenda takes Jono's offered hand with a smile. "Nosy birds around here," she observes, amused. "Sure, I'm game. With the temperatures here, though, I hope that breakfast is piping hot!" Reassured by Rina's pat on the back, she gives Jean an extension of that smile to Jono, though a bit more nervously. The woman's body language is warm, but she's still giving off teacher vibes. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am. Since you're feeding me and all, I guess I can answer a few questions," she replies, though her surface feelings are definitely guarded. Jean smiles, "Of course. Remember, this is a school first. So you'll be expected to primarily focus on your studies here and to catch up on your schoolwork, not just on learning how to use your powers." Rina grunts "Yeah well...ya didn't exactly have a good experience at the academy from ya said John" Rina was just hoping for some beer, sigh..and meat! It's always weird seeing the cybernetic dog take the shape of a dragon and talk, in its own way. It unnerved Jono, just a hair, but then, he thought he was scarier, himself. < Well, come come, > he told her, waving a hand. < And don't yer dare feel pressured. We're not gonna poke or prod ya 'less yer ask for it. Got it? Best thing about this place, though, Chenda? If yer decide to stay, that is... Yer not alone. > He said this like... well... like he *knew*. < Anywho, > he started to the doors, happy to help Jean out. Chenda keeps the smile on her face, nodding to Jean, but behind the bravery her heart plummets. School first... she might've known. Hopefully 'primarily focus on your studies' equates to 'desperately try to get something that isn't a D-Minus'. "Yes, ma'am, I understand." Jono, of course, does a good job of playing Good Cop, and Chenda's smile warms. "Coming!" she calls. Her gaze strays to John. "You were at Avengers Academy?" Jean gives a nod over at Richenda and smiles, "And of course we realize that you've not been in a point where you could really focus on your studies before. And we'll work with getting you up to whatever point is good for you and let you take things at an appropriate academic pace." Rina nods in agreement to that statement from Jono "He's right, plenty of people ta fit right in with, they all know what ya goin thru" But like hell was she gonna apologize to Hope for drinkin'! And she didn't need Hope to give her a purpose neither! < Don't let Jean scare yer with school, luv, > Jono told Chenda as he held the door open for the lot of them. < School involves more than just tests. Yer like acrobatic stuff, yeah? Well, we've got a bangin' gymnasium. I use the vaultin' horse every chance I get when I know nobody's lookin'. > British AND athletic? < An' the yards are huge if yer wanna throw a frisbee or play football or cricket. Or jes' tumble. > He furrowed his brow with Rina's words. To him, she made it seem like she was generalizing Chenda's problems, when far as he could tell, nobody quite knew just what Chenda was going through. < Tell yer wot, Chenda. After breakfast I'll show yer sommat, try t'ease yer mind a wee. This ain't a prison, righto. > Cyber Notices how Jono seems uneasy around him and Cyber on the other side of John says, //~I am sorry, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.~// Cyber being a machine of sorts, can't hear Jono's thoughts. But can read his body language. Then addressing Richenda. "Long story short, One of the Academy members was abducted my Magneto, and the other students formed the Young Avengers, and chose to rush off to assault Genosha on a rescue mission. Had issue, Frustrated as hell, I resigned. Was invited back, sent back, One girl a mutant I believe super human strength duribility, not even a member said if said that if she wanted me out of the academy there was nothing I nor my little toy dragon could do to stop her. Since Hawkeye was her boy friend, and he didn't stand up for me, and tell her she had no right to say that. I figured the Benefits of the Academy were out weighed by the trouble I would have there. I have enough of a hard time as is with out other students.... screwing with me." he explains to Chenda. There's a nod over from Jean and takes a breath, "Wonderful. Magnus.." She sighs and shakes her head, then gestures, "All right, for now, we'll catch up on pancakes and we can tell you about the school and you can tell us on the types of things that you've gotten so far in schooling, orwhether you feel up to taking a placement test." "I got the Stove." John says as he will start looking around for the needed things to make Home made Pancakes, unless people have an objection, or prefer faster frozen ones. Cyberdragon says, "pose around me for a few moments" Jean's more right than she knows, but she's probably still in for an uphill battle. Not really reassured, she instead nods to John in sympathy, gently clasping his shoulder. She can relate. Pity quitting wasn't an option for her, too. "I wish I could've been there to help, John. I /hate/ bullies. Bet she couldn't hit what she couldn't see," she adds, grinning wickedly and snapping her fingers. The Man And His Dragon have made a friend over the last day or so. Jono's words draw a faint smile. He's trying so hard. "Thanks, Jono. That sounds great. I'd love to see the grounds." Rina smirks at Jono "I'll keep that in mind, turtleneck" then at the look from him her smirk turns into a silent snarl as though she thought he was challenging her "Don't gimme that look turtleneck! She's been dealin with mutant haters on the streets, we're all mutants here, different in our own ways but we still got that in common" teens trying to figure themselves out on top of being mutants, her free hand balling into a fist. Jean just shakes her head in amusement, "All right." NOw the group in the kitchen had her starting to make pancakes, using her telekinesis to start to mix various things together then and getting various burners ready as she poured pancake batter onto them. In the kitchen already! That was a fast transition. Silly comic panels. With John working the stove, Jono would just sit at one of the tables and put his guitar aside him. With Rina's attitude, he simply shrugged. < She needs to know she isn't 'just another mutant.' It comes from both ends, y'know. I don't wanna pigeonhole her, because I dunno the bird. So it ain't fair t'say that we all know wot's goin' on with her, because we don't. > He gave an apologetic look to Chenda. < Sorry about talkin' about yer in front o'yer. Just lookin' out, yeah? > He rolled his neck some, drummed his hands on the table in a lazy, easy rhythm. As John listens to Rina he says of a very snooty voice, "Speak for your self Rina, I'm the odd one out." John laughs at her comment. "yeah there is nothing wrong with you Chenda." Cyber of course simply looks around the kitchen and then finds a place to just curl up and lay down. He's enjoying the conversation. Chenda, seeing what usually in her experience turns into an argument coming into Rina's manner, reaches over and gently massages the other girl's shoulders through her jacket. "Easy, fuzztop," she says softly. "He's not wrong. I've had some... /trouble/ with other mutants. But I think it was a one-time thing. Leastways, it didn't follow me to New York." She nods to Jono agreeably. "I'm good. You didn't mean any harm." And back to John. "And what's wrong with /not/ being a mutant? Fudge, sometimes I wish I wasn't one. But right now, we're both guests, and that makes us a duo," she replies, winking mock-conspiratorially. Common ground is a wonderful thing. And with that, she takes a seat and turns to watch Jean make pancakes... And freezes. Her dark eyes widen, staring at the telekinetic action for a moment before fading to a thousand-yard stare as her body stiffens. And stays stiff. Jean glances over softly, "Everyone here is a mutant. We have differing powers, and differing capabilities over with them. I've had a very long time to learn over how to use them.." Then quickly seeing that Richenda is having more issues than being caught by surprise, quickly rushes over towards the other girl's side, "Are you all right?" Eyes wide, everything on the counter settling down. Oh, bloody hell. < Chenda? Yer alright? > Jonothon asked her as she locked up. < Jean, cut the invisible hands, would yer? I think we're putting our guest off. > He didn't touch her - he wouldn't until he was sure she was cool with it, but he would wave his hand a little. Luckily, it's hard to tune out a voice that sounds in one's head. < Chenda? > When he said it, it sounded like 'chender.' But his accent wasn't what was important. < Come on, bird. Acrobat back to us, yeah? We're all mates, 'ere. > Rina took a seat across from jono with a rumble in her chest before looking over to John "Let's go thru that again. Ya got any idea how many mutants would love to just be a regular human? You idolize heroes, being mutant ain't the same as that" chenda would realize rina's muscles are quite hard and tight...before Rina brushes her hands away "This IS easy for me" if this was 'easy' what was her on a bad day? then raises an eyebrow at chenda statue with a grumble, shit! this was soo not her specialty! "Alright Alright, Point taken Rina. And I guess I never thought of it from that particular angle." He says. In fact he has, after all now he is special and sometimes wishes he wasn't. But he is not gonna argue the point with Chenda here. John Picks up the slack where Jean was helping and allows them to focus on Richenda's well being. Jean orders Rina, "Help me make sure she's still breathing." Jean focuses, "She's suffering a flashback." jean tries to make sure that Richenda is comfortable, and gestures Rina to help the girl make sure her breathing is clear, "Shh, it's okay. Everything is fine, you're safe. You're here with friends." So the girl's suffering a flashback? This isn't good. Jono can't read minds or peer into others' heads. But he can talk in them. And sing. His guitar was back in his hands, and he looked like he was on a mission. His fingers were on the frets and strings, as he started playing something quiet. Easy. Soothing. Stairway to Heaven. What better way to bring someone out of the depths than a Stairway? He'd sing, too. But only in Chenda's head, to help get her out of there. Lead her out with Stairway. It's almost obvious. Rina gets up as she nods to Jean and puts her head on chenda's chest. It was easy enough to hear a heart beat for Rina as she listened to chenda's breathing before straightening "Naw, she's ok Jean" though rina was not completely comfortable with psi-clawing the girl in the head to 'make' her come out of it, it usually had bad side effects. The gypsy girl doesn't respond for a few long seconds, twitching at Jono's voice-in-her-head. It doesn't seem to penetrate. But a second later, something does: That song. One she's familiar with. After a couple lines she jerks and looks around wildly, gasping, as if she doesn't know where she is. Slowly it gets through to her that she's safe, and among friends, and that wide-eyed, terrified look fades from her face. She slumps in the chair, relieved. "I'm sorry... it snuck up on me again, I guess. I'm okay, I think... are you?" She looks around at all the concerned faces, concerned herself. As he listens to Gray and the situation John sets things down as he comes over to her, "Chenda, It's alright. It will pass, you are safe. No harm will come to you." and he reaches out to hold Richenda's hand. Jean nods, and takes a breath, "I'm sorry, and it's okay, and you're safe." After making sure Richenda is breathing easily and not choking, Jean goes over to settle back, "I guess this means I'll be making pancakes the old fashioned way." Jean shake sher head, "In which case it will just take a bit longer, that's all." With a nod John offers, "Don't worry Jean, I can handle making them. My main college courses are culinary." John will be willing to take over all the cooking. "Focus on helping Richenda." John's focusing his priority. Rina pats chenda's shoulder before putting a comforting arm around the girl "It's ok, we're kinda used to traumatic things and dealing with them, people have their pasts...with mutants it ain't usually happy ones. Here ya can get help to deal with it though, good help, practical, not drugs an shit." Jonothon Starsmore, for his part, simply didn't stop playing. His psychic voice was quiet, almost a background noise, akin to hearing Robert Plant's voice turned down while Jimmy Page was still a wizard on the guitar. Chenda squeezes John's hand gratefully as he makes his offer, leaning into Rina's comforting half-embrace. "I'll be okay," she promises, with a smile in particular for Jean and Jono. "Thanks, guys." With people like this here, maybe this place wouldn't be so bad, after all. Even if it was a school. Jean smiles, "Anyways.." She takes a breath, going back to making pancakes, "Do you mind elaborating over on the amount of training you've had? Both in academics and in the use of your powers? And just saying you're self-taught is fine." Rina rubs chenda's shoulder soothingly "No safer place for ya then here, kiddo" god sometimes she sounded like her old man! "Ya can find all the help ya need here" you could..if you wanted it...Rina though was still hoping hank would find a way to send her back home, until then this was /her/ world and she'd do what she was raised doing: fighting for the dream. Jonothon Starsmore just kept playing. Let the girls have their moment. He'll just be the cool man with the guitar. Chena relaxes under Rina's rubbing, sighing softly. Shadowing the attitude-laden girl a smile, she gets with the explaining. "There's not much to tell, ma'am. I haven't had my powers that long. I'm still figuring out just /what/ I can do. So far, lifting cars, absorbing bazooka rockets, and flying seem to have passed me by, but I'm hopeful," she says wryly, referring to a certain well-known gentleman in blue and red that she's seen on the news; he does all three. "But I can disintegrate stuff. And like Rina said, I can throw bright lights. I can also knock people around with them and make a lot of noise, but so far that's it." She sighs, this time not in relief. "But when it comes to school... I think the only reason a lot of teachers passed me on to the next grade was because they knew I wouldn't be in their district long enough for it to matter," she says, traces of bitter anger in her tone. Even the word 'teacher' seems to have a special meaning for her, and not the good one in Webster's. "I've been in over twenty schools since kindergarten, mostly because my folks moved around so much with the circus." The part that isn't mostly, that she doesn't mention. Jean gives a nod, "So you're not really sure yourself then?" She considers, "So w'ell probably be best served by giving you a placement test." She elaborates, "As otherwise you might not feel up to date on a standard high school curriculum, so we can see where you feel confident at and then setup a one on one program with our teachers here to help you catch up to a degree and then determine where you feel safe with." < Don't be discouraged, > Jono said, < And don't be scared of the placement test. So yer can disintegrate stuff and knock things around, eh? So can I. Only... well, I did it to me, too, when my powers first came about. > Jono didn't mean to give the sob story - just show Chenda she's not alone. < I'll show yer later on, luv, after yer've eaten. > John helps get the Pancakes up onto the fire with Jean's help and says, "Don't worry Chenda. I am sure you will do fine." Rina simply gives richenda a reassuring nod if she looks up for advice. They were all at a table except John and cyber who were in the kitchen making pancakes. Jono was playing his guitar and the female logn had an arm around the new recruit's shoulders. "I guess a test is the only way, then," Chenda replies bravely. "I'll do it." It's easier to be brave with Rina massaging her shoulder so nicely. And those pancakes John and Jean are making are just beginning to smell good. It's almost like being home again... 'cept home was never this big. She glances up as Jono speaks, stifling a laugh at his mention of his powers and how he discovered them. She offers a reassuring smile. "I know how that feels." Jean gives a gentle nod, then goes to start serving pancakes and other things then, making sure not to use her powers in the process, "After we're done wtih food if you'd like Jonothon can give you a tour of the Mansion, if you would like then Jono?" Jonothon Starsmore looked stricken for a moment, before looking down at the table, despondent. < No, yer don't, > Jono said, glumly. < And sure, I'll take her 'round. > Piotr comes up through the grounds from the gate. He had been helping someone out in town early this morning and they'd dropped him at the gate. He starts back to the school but doesn't get far when the smell of smoke and food hits him, and so he wanders in that direction coming up on the little gathering with his hands stuffed in the pocket of his light winter jacket. "It seems I am missing a cook out," Piotr remarks as he arrives. "Also, there are new faces," he takes a hand out of his pocket to wave. As the food is serve John thinks, "Ms. Grey, You may want to have Richenda checked for special Dietary needs. I noticed she was eating a lot of food when she was at my place for a while. She might have special nutritional needs. With how thin she is, she may need a higher caloric intake. And she did mention she was worried about eating me out of house and home." John says. BEing a trained cook included understanding special dietary needs have to be met. When the Russian comes in John smiles and says, "Hello sir, Don't mind me, If you want I can whipp you up some Pancakes Comrade." John says with a pleasant smile. The Bio-mechanical Dragon in the corner lifts his head up as if he was NApping and offers a friendly, //~Hello.~// But other wise remains lounging on the floor. Rina nods patting chenda's shoulder before raising a hand and popping her red glowing claws "We're all different, but united by commonalities too" letting chenda see the claws without threatening her before letting them dissipate and then looks over at Piotr almost before he arrives "Piotr, this is Chenda, a light bomber hehe, she might be joining us. Chenda, Piotr's our own special tinman" might not be the most complimentary of explainations but that was rina for ya! "That's john, a human and his bonded sentient alien tech" rina comments nodding ehr head in the direction of the kitchen. Delegation done, Jean smiles, "And we also have an active music program as well in the school, if that's your particular interest as well. Piotr, would you like to help Jonothon show her around once we're finished with eating? Richenda is interested in possibly attending here." Chenda, sensing immediately that she's said something wrong, blushes, reaching over and touching Jono's nearest hand gently. "Um.... sorry for... what I said, I guess," she murmurs. "Didn't mean to hurt your feelings." That's all she has time to say, because Rina's showing her something very, very cool. "Oh, wow," she murmurs. "Remind me to bring you along next time we run into mutant haters. Bet those'll julienne baseball bats quick-quick!" She turns in her seat to get a better look, shifting her legs... and realizes there's something needs to do, immediately. "Um, 'scuse me... do you have a Little Girls' Room on this floor? Never mind, I'll find it!" And she gets to her feet and hurries from the kitchen, tossing an apologetic wave over her shoulder. Rina watches chenda rush off with a grin and then looks around at the others before reaching with a hand for a pancake. Giving Jono a nod as if understanding the sucky history Jean glances over and gives a reassuring nod over at Jonothon, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Jono." As he watches Rina show off her claws he smiles softly. "I think she has found her home, given time. I know you will take good Care of her." John Says to Ms Gray. John will wait to see if Piotr wanted something to eat before he would start on the dishes. Doing his best to just clean up the kitchen. Jonothon Starsmore shrugged. < Wasn't yer, Jean, > he told her. < It's just kind of a pain in the arse to try to ensure that she wasn't feelin' like a statistic, and she goes and suggests I am. We're all special, dammit. > He'd then stand with his guitar, and give a little shrug. < No breakfast for me, obviously. I need to go work on my next paper. > Jean can't help but laugh at Jonothon, nodding a bit as her eyes twinkled, "Yes, w eare that. And how are college classes going over for you?" She gives a glance over at Piotr. Rina nods at Jono at the sentiment about them being special "Ya got that right turtleneck" glancing to piotr as he seems to be playing the silent statue before looking back to Jono. As the conversation seems to shift and feeling like a fifth, John will finish cleaning up the dishes and then try to make a polite and discreet exit from the kitchen, heading to the front door with his dragon Cyber turning back into that massive dog. J ean gives a wave over at John as he seems to be heading out, and then turns back over to Rina, "So, have you been getting settled in here? I'm sorry we haven't been able to help you get back home." < Really fast, > Jono said. < Not sleeping gives me time to get well advanced in my studies. And since most of it is music and languages, hey. Bonus. I haven't done a concert since the one that got crashed by Russian mobsters, though, so... That's no good. Gonna try to work on a studio album at some point, though. Just gotta get the space, and the equipment. > Rina shrugs, swallowing a mouthful of food "Hank said he'd talk to Richards and stark and maybe some other guy, try to figure it out between them. Then there's gonna be a serious ass kickin when I get back" she say with a growl, yeah there was gonna be payback when she got back home. "Til then, this is my world, and I'll do what I was raised to" then takes a deep breath and shrugs again "Don Rina shrugs, swallowing a mouthful of food "Hank said he'd talk to richards and stark and maybe some other guy, try to figure it out between them. Then there's gonna be a serious ass kickin when I get back" she say with a growl, yeah there was gonna be payback when she got back home. "Til then, this is my world, and I'll do what I was raised to" then takes a deep breath and shrugs again "Don't worry bout it Jeanie, things round here always get crazy" she didn't mention the blow up she had with hope though about her drinking or that hope considered her a whiny brat looking for attention who was a undisciplined and couldn't face life with booze...mmm boooze, but she'd only been drinkin twice since arriving. There's a light nod over from Jean over to Jonothon, and then over at Rina, "Well, I'm sure you could otherwise manage to find a way to handle things. If you want Jono, the next time you do something we could have some members of the team in the background to help make sure nothing goes wrong? We won't let your career be ruined because of people being.. People." Rina nods in agreement with Jean "Least that's one thing in common we have with gotham and their world...' she still wanted to find the batman! and get in on the investigation about that assembly that she went to, different city, different..everything but the same fight they'd been fighting since the beginning of the x-men. < No, Jean, > Jono said. < The whole altercation totally was unexpected. I'd have expected a Sentinel, or the Friends of Humanity. Not the Russian mafia to come shooting up kids. > He sounded bitter, and very, very sad about that whole thing. Jean shakes her head on that bit, "Wonderful. You might want to ask Logan over on that. He and Betsy are likely going to be the ones with an idea.." Rina growls, yeah shooting up kids? that's one way to get a logan angry "Count me in! Thing to figure out is, why the mafia attacked your concert, and why the attendees an not you. Mafia is all about two things, money and control the latter often times including intimidation. So how do they benefit from shootin up kids at a concert and what do they got against you?" < The concert was apparently in a warehouse owned by them, and used without their permission, > Jono explained. < So I guess they had their reasons, excessive though they were. I need to go write and study. > And he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. So he stalked off, boots clunking loudly as he walked. Jean nods at Rina's suggestion, "Next time, give us a heads up and we'll have someone on standby to help with the crowd. You also might ask someone like Logan if he knows how htey operate and who to contact to make sure there isn't a repeat." Rina rumbles "A turf war basically...they were makin sure everyone knew who's turf the concert was on...an that'll reflect badly on turtleneck "They were jus' sendin' a message, go thru us or worse'll happen, kinda like a neighborhood protection racket" Bobby Drake walks out of the Mansion, hands in the pockets of his jacket, crossing paths with the departing Jonothon. He pauses a few steps from the door and then calls out cheerfully, "Hey guys." He heads in the general direction of Jean and Rina, but seeing that their conversation seems serious, he doesn't try to intrude. Jean sighs, "Which is a bit outside of our normal patterns.. But something to be aware of. Rina, if you could help out Jonothon if he has these sorts of issues again.." Rina griins with that feral glee "You bet" oh yeah she was gonna enjoy this! Then looks over at Bobby "Hey Frosty" she was still far from calm but now she had an outlet to look forward to. Jean sighs, "I don't want us to get involved in a local gang war, but we also don't want to infringe our ability to go out in public and do things." Bobby Drake frowns, "Gang war? Like we don't have enough troubles already. Someone going after one of our students?" Rina nods to Jean understanding how it could go wrong, trouble definitely didn't need to be brought to the school "More like russian mafia sending a message who owns what and how ya better pay their toll if ya wanna use their turf. Lil problem Jono had. They try it again Jean, and I'll leave 'em droolin'." ya just don't go shootin up innocent kids to make a point. Jean nods, "This is the sort of thing that the authorities or the local hero community in New York is best left to deal wtih, Rina. So we don't want to exacerbate things beyond what they already are. But also we will protect our own." Rina nods "Ya thinkin maybe the kids at the Academy? Might seem more of a publicity stunt then over protrctive with them instead of cops in riot gear" There's a nod over from Jean, "So, Bobby, feel up for doing a bit of fieldwork then? You can also evaluate Rina out in the field." Bobby Drake headshakes, "We get enough flak for running the X-men out of the school. Heck, I've even heard accusations of us building our own mutant gang, or army, or cult. The point of the school is to protect the kids, not put them in more danger. And from what you said so far it sounds like... what? A rave in a warehouse that was owned by the mafia, that the mafia didn't want used? I understand why people don't want the cops involved, but hey, that's even more reason for us not to be involved." Bobby's comment gets a.. Thoughtful look from Jean and then acknowledgement over in consideration, "Fair enough. You have a better idea of what things are out there than I do, so I trust your judgement." Rina shrugs at Bobby, she'd been out in the world but it was a different world then this one "Jono's last concert was in a warehouse, don't think he knew it was owned by the russian mob, but they knew it and shot up a bunch of kids to send their message" a growl in her tone, Jono ws an x-man but rina wanted these people dead or so mentally scrambled they'd be drolling on themselves! "Still they can't go ruinin the life o' one ours and shootin up kids just ain't right. Jono's got a right to a career as he chooses" Jean rubs her head, "Then it sounds like next time we have one of us do a public event ahead of time surreptitiously we should make sure it's not at a facility affiliated with the mob?" Jean doesn't like backing down from bullies, but she's also aware they don't want to get sucked into a void of escalating fighting - they have enough trouble with what they already have. Bobby Drake smiles at Jean, "That's 'cause less people know my real face, so people talk around me. Oh, and 'cause you're a highly ethical telepath who doesn't go digging in people's heads." He looks at Rina, and nods at his words, "Yeah, but that's why we've got to be careful here. You have a concert in a warehouse without permission of owner, that's breaking and entering, criminal tresspass, all kinds of stuff." He thinks for a moment, "But, you know, riding to the rescue is kind of what the X-men do. And when we happen to be there when things get violent..." he chuckles and shrugs, "I've handed the cops three punk muggers and two bankrobbers in the last week. So if a couple of us happen ot Be at Jono's next concert. Or ,you know, close enough to respond to a quick com call..." Rina grins approvingly at Bobby as his ideas mirrored her own sentiment as she gets up "I'll keep an eye on Jono, Jeanie. Thanks for breakfast" then heads off with a wave over her shoulder to go work off her anger. Jean smiles, "Thanks Bobby. And just as we don't go poking our noses into trouble doesn't mean we can't be ready for it if it happens." She gives a gentle nod over at Rina, "And take care."